This invention relates to valves for controlling the flow of fluids, and particularly to block-and-bleed valves assembled together to form manifolds for controlling the flow of fluids, especially liquid foods or beverages, from multiple sources to multiple delivery destinations.
The invention represents a modification of the valve assemblies used in manifold systems disclosed in U.S. Pat. No. 5,232,023 issued Aug. 3, 1993 and U.S. Pat. No. 5,450,878 issued Sep. 19, 1995.
It is common in the food packaging industry to have a need to connect a number of sources of a fluid, such as different types of milk or different types of soft drinks, to a number of different filler machines to fill containers, such as gallons, half-gallons, quarts and so on. To date these connections have been accomplished in the form of a manifold, including a number of lines from source tanks crossing a number of lines leading to filler machines, with valves being provided to control flow of fluid from any selected one or more of the source tanks to any chosen one or more of the filler machines. This arrangement creates a need for an extremely large number of valves, however. For instance, a single manifold connecting ten source tanks to ten filler machines, would use over a hundred valves to accomplish the control which is necessary and desired.
In the past, it has been conventional to use specially designed valves to control these manifolds, called block-and-bleed valves, sometimes called leak detector valves, with one such valve installed at each manifold intersection. Block-and-bleed valves are particularly applicable to the sanitary industry, because they permit control of flow of different types of fluids through the same valve with double protection against intermixing of those fluids. That is, it may be desirable to have chocolate milk flowing through one part of the valve and white milk through another part, or pasteurized milk through one part and raw milk through another part, or clean-in-place solution through one part and milk or another food fluid through another part. Clearly, it is critical that these fluids not be permitted to mix, and regulations require that even failure of a single seat or valve plug does not permit such mixing.
While valves used in the past functioned generally satisfactorily, they were extremely complex and expensive, and included multiple, coaxial, independently operable actuators and valve plugs. Under certain circumstances these valves were subject to substantial leakage and product waste, and when they did fail in this manner, while preventing mix of different fluids, their maintenance was difficult and expensive.
Even the improved systems heretofore devised have suffered from the problem that, once a valve becomes worn, the replacement of valve seats or valve plugs in a valve assembly is very time consuming and thus costly, both in terms of the cost of replacement parts and in terms of lost production due to lengthy down times during the repair process. In order to minimize down time it has been necessary to keep a large inventory of costly replacement assemblies on hand. A need has thus continued to exist for improved valve assemblies that are economical, readily repaired and which minimize waste of the fluids being conveyed.